This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Wireless signals, e.g., Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), have been widely applied to the various aspects of our life due to their convenience and expeditiousness.
The strength and coverage area of the wireless signals in wireless communication have been significant factors bothering users.
For example, if a router is placed in a sitting room, and a handset is placed in a bedroom, then there will be such a poor Wi-Fi signal that an access to the Internet may not be stable.
In another example, the searching handset locates a Wi-Fi signal outdoors, but the signal is so weak that an access indoors to the Internet may not be stable, and the signal can enable the access to the Internet only in a balcony or out of a window.
In a further example, the area of the a room is larger than the coverage area of the signal, so if the user holding his or her handset is walking in the larger room, then a blind spot of the signal may frequently occur in the room, thus interrupting the access to the Internet, etc.